Can I Tell You A Secret?
by VJPhillips
Summary: Edward and Bella are a typical, young-american couple. Throw in lots of lemons, a gorgeous man with performance anxiety, a sexually frustrated woman, and you have an interesting time on your hands. There are weekly updates, with a minimum of two chapters a week. Come explore being a couple with Edward and Bella. I promise you won't regret it.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Bella POV

I couldn't believe I'd let Edward talk me into this. This blindfold was way too tight and because I was tied to the bed, I couldn't move my hand to adjust it. Adjusting it wouldn't have done me much good anyway. Edward didn't like it when I didn't cooperate with his plans, no matter how stupid they were. That's probably why I was currently tied to a bed, spread eagle, with no idea when my boyfriend was coming back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Edward POV**

"Bella, we need to talk."

I knew this would freak her out. It always did. She always just assumed that whenever I said that wee needed to talk about something, I had bought her a gift. This was only the case 99% of the time and this could be described as the other 1%. I watched as her deep, chocolate eyes widened and listened as she screamed out a quick, "What's going on Edward."

There was no way to break it to her gently.

"Bella, I'm gonna say this and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. We've been together for 6 months and we haven't had sex. Don't you view this as a bit of a problem?"

I watched her blush the deepest of reds. Yep. I could tell this conversation would be a rough one.

"I get it honey. I really do. You're a 23 year old virgin and you don't exactly know how to approach the situation, but I have a solution. Everything is going to be OK."

As if challenging the impossible, Bella's eyes got wider.

"Before you have a heart attack on account of me being a total asshole, let me tell you my plan."

**Bella POV**

Wait a minute. Was he seriously telling me that our relationship was lacking sex? There were so many things wrong with that assessment. First of all, every time we started to get remotely close to my clothes coming off, he kissed my forehead, locking himself in our room with his hand down his pants. I could hear him from my seat on the couch. Second of all, yes I was a virgin. Was a little thing called a hymen really that big of a deal? Ok. So maybe there might be some blood after and it might hurt me after awhile but surely virginity couldn't be that big of a deal.

I couldn't believe him. I was choking on my thoughts and could barely say a word. I just sat and stared at him.

**Edward POV**

"Since we're still sort of trying to get to know each other as a couple, and before your eyes get even wider, just hear me out, I wanna tell you a secret. Every other day, I'll tell you a secret about sex, whether it's sex in general or things that I like. Then, after I tell you the secret, you let me show you something that has to do with the secret. We start tomorrow so get home early from work."

With that, I left the room. I didn't want her asking any questions, especially not the ones I didn't have answers to.


	3. Chapter 2

_Infatuation_

_Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me_

_It's such a shame that you turned me down_

_It would've been nice to be around_

_I'm touching your skin_

_If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?_

_I guess it must be_

_Infatuation_

**Bella POV**

When he said to be home early from work, did he mean an hour early or what? Sitting at my desk was proving to be highly unproductive and there was definitely no way I was doing any work today. I left the office, content with the lack of productivity of my day, I called Edward on the way out.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm on my way home. I know you said get home early, but I didn't know how early and I didn't, and I know you hate it when-"

"Bella. Breathe. Why don't you go pick something up for dinner, and when you get home I'll be ready to illustrate my secret."

"How will I know what you're illustrating? I don't know the secret, plus-"

"Bella. Relax. You want the secret? Fine. Here it is: The hotter a room is, the stronger your orgasm."

With that, he hung up the phone. It was no coincidence he cut me off before I could ask more questions.

**Edward POV**

Phew. That was a close one. I'd read somewhere on the internet that an orgasm was stronger if the temperature of the room was hotter. However, there were some problems with recreating this. Bella hated to sweat. Years of being her best friend and mere months of being her boy toy had taught me this. The second problem? Bella was a virgin. There was no way I could get laid tonight without being a total douche. I'd have to use tonight as an initiation.

Because it was June in Chicago, it was easy to raise the heat in our apartment, cutting off the air conditioning entirely and shutting all the windows. I also removed all of the fans from their usual places. The new temperature difference wouldn't bother me for long. Bella would be home soon. Her curiosity wouldn't keep her away too much longer. Just as I was stripping down to my boxers, I heard her unlock the door and gasp.

Yes. Edward Masen was good. So good I needed to refer to myself in the third person. I'd decorated the living room and dining room with candles and closed all of the shades.

"I'll be out in a minute honey. Why don't you just get comfortable?"

**Bella POV**

So he was serious when he said that he planned on starting today. I could suddenly feel the wetness pooling in my panties. So this is what being uncontrollably horny felt like. I walked down the hallway and into what used to be my room and took off my shoes and socks. For me, that was comfortable. Suddenly, Edward entered the room.

"No Bella. Down to your bra and panties please."

I'm sure he saw me blush because he chuckled, and proceeded to leave the room. I came out of the room to find Edward setting the table.

"Bella love, did you get anything for desert?"

"No. Isn't there ice cream in the freezer."

"There is, but that won't be the sweet thing I'm eating tonight."

"What are we having then?"

"I think it's pretty obvious I plan on eating you."


	4. Chapter 3

_Cool these engines, calm these jets_

_I ask her, "How hot can this get?"_

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat_

_Slowly I say, "I'm not there yet."_

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_Can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't_

**Edward POV**

She was kind of adorable when her eyes went wide like that. I could tell she'd been surprised by my declaration.

"I think it's pretty obvious I plan on eating you."

While her blushing was beautiful, her passing out was not. I moved from my spot by the kitchen table and helped her onto the couch. She was looking a little lightheaded to me.

"Bella? Love? Are you OK? We can do this another day if you want. You don't look well."

"No. I'm fine. Really. Let's just eat OK?"

I helped her to her chair at the table. The color from her face was slowly becoming normal again and her eyes were returning to her normal semi-widened state. She'd picked up some things from the quaint Italian eatery up the street. We ate in silence, her watching and waiting for me to do something out of the ordinary. I simply ate and smiled at her. I didn't want her to have any idea what as to what would happen next.

**Bella POV**

He was purposely avoiding conversation. He knew I lived to ask questions whenever I wasn't sure of something/ All of a sudden he slammed his fork down, stood and stretched.

"Bella honey, are you finished eating? I have something I wanna show you whenever you're done. There's really no rush."

I shot out of my chair. I knew I was appearing way too eager. I almost didn't care.

"Bella, there's no rush. What I have planned will definitely take all night. Besides, we aren't having sex."

Wait one damned minute. Did I just hear him tell me that we weren't having sex?

"Edward I don't understand. Yesterday, you bust my ass because you have blue-balls, and today you're telling me we aren't screwing. Explain what's going on or I'm calling this whole thing. I mean it! Explain right n-."

"Bells. Chill. I swear you're the most erratic woman I've ever met. We aren't having sex tonight because I want to take things slow. I'm not that much of an asshole that I don't care about you enough to be patient. Besides. You know me Bella. I'm Edward Masen. Surely you knew I had some plan for dual pleasure when I said we weren't doing the horizontal mambo right?"

"Well, tell me what the plan is. I don't like to be kept in the da-"

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you right now."

With that he grabbed my hand and led me into our bedroom.

**Edward POV**

She was so fucking impatient it made me want to scream. And what's the big deal about us waiting to have sex? I thought she'd want me to play nice for her first time but whatever. I'd decorated the bedroom in a similar fashion to the living and dining room and when Bella saw it, her cheeks blushed her most familiar shade of red.

"Thanks Edward. I really like the candles."

I silenced her with a kiss. I didn't want my plan changed in any way because she said something to bruise my ego, or I'd say something stupid. My tongue probed hers and I heard her moan in relief when I took her top lip in between my teeth. I loved how responsive she could be. That was always the reason I'd stopped her before. To hear her moan and scream was enough to make me come in my pants.

Her hands drifted to me boxers and I swiftly picked her up and laid her down on the bed. My teeth nipped at her neck and down to her collarbone. I knew from our many make out sessions that she loved it when I kissed her collarbone, so I placed soft, sensual kisses there. I used one of my hands to prop myself up and used the other to explore her body underneath me. My hand drifted downward and I cupped her core. She was so wet, my body accomplished the impossible and I became even harder. If she didn't stop writhing and moaning so much I'd thrust inside of her and we couldn't have that. I removed her panties.

This was the moment I had waited for. I could tell she completely trusted me and that trust was not something I could afford to take for granted. I mentally calmed myself, trying to send the message to my cock, even though it was painfully straining against my boxers.

I kissed my way down her body again and my face hovered above her wetness. I reached my arm out to the bedside table and removed one of the menthol cough drops I'd placed there earlier. I placed it in my mouth, sucked, and blew. The brief cold air made her jump and her hips immediately met my face. I reached my tongue out, tentatively touching her clit with the tip of it. Her hands had drifted to my hair and by the way she was gripping me, I could tell she was enjoying the beginning. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

**Bella POV**

Edward had stopped and was now putting on boxers. I was confused. We were in the middle of something. What the fuck was happening. I heard him say something. Dazed, I watched as he repeated himself.

"Love, you need to dress. Someone has been knocking on the door for 10 minutes and whoever it is insists you come out. If you ever expect me to finish, I suggest you find out what they want and make them leave."

With that, I heard him stride down the hallway and open the door. And then I heard Jacob Black's gravelly, grief stricken voice.


	5. Chapter 4

CITYAS

Chapter 3

You don't know how sick you make me.

You make me fucking sick to my stomach.

Every time I think of you I puke.

You must just not know.

You may not think you do, but you do.

Every time I think of you I puke.

Edward POV

There were very few things about Bella that truly pissed me off and one of those things was Jacob Black. He'd hurt my favorite girl in the world. That was inexcusable. The fact that he had the balls to show up to our apartment in the first place could have only meant two things. Either Bella was still talking to him, or he was desperate. By the look on his face, I assumed it was worse. The only reason I wasn't currently punching him in the face is because I knew a part of Bella still loved him like family despite all of the shit he had put her through.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"I came to talk to Bella. I have nothing to say to you asshole."

"If memory serves, you cheated on her. You hit her. When she tried to make it work, you pushed her away. You've had the audacity to come here to my house. Please don't be stupid enough to be hit in the mouth while you're at it."

I could hear Bella's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Edward. Honey. I've got this."

I was shaking with anger. he needed to hurry up and leave.

"Bella, I'm gonna go to our room and grab a cough drop. I've been feeling kind of sick lately."

That was my subtle reminder to her that we were in the middle of something and that she needed to hurry up with this pointless conversation. Jacob's hate for me was obvious, but hate wasn't enough for me. I needed him hateful and jealous. I caressed Bella's face and kissed her softly, but sensually on the lips, and with that I walked out of the room.

Bella POV

I'd had just enough time to throw on a robe before I heard Edward and Jacob begin to argue. I hated that they hated each other but there was no way that Edward would ever let go of what Jacob had done to me,and everyday I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't slept with Jacob. Who knows the attitude Edward would've had if Jacob had beaten him that one. I padded down the hallway to the living room. Edward was standing in the living room with the most defensive look on his face I had ever seen. He says something to me about a cough drop and my cheeks burn brightly. I'd never look at cough drops the same after this. I angled my face toward Jacob.

"Jake. What do you want? You sort of interrupted something."

"Bella I need your help. Billy and I got into a huge fight and I need somewhere to crash for the week. Can I please please please stay with you?"

"Of course you can Jake. I wouldn't want you to have to crash in the woods or anything."

I heard Edward walk down the hallway.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure babe."

He takes my hand and practically yanks me into our bedroom.

Edward POV

Here she was, making decisions without me again. I hated when she did this. Jake was gonna stay here and completely ruin my plan. I couldn't imagine exploring all the possibilities with Jake's dog like form stretched out on our couch. I planned on showing her what she would be missing if he stayed here. I practically threw Bella down on the bed, grabbing a fresh cough drop and placing my head firmly between her legs. My tongue flicked out, licking her folds. She wasn't wet at first but in five seconds, Bella was Niagra falls. I curled my tongue around her clit and swallowed all of her wetness. I could feel her hands grip my head harder, her fingers disappearing further into my hair. She was getting louder and louder screaming my name.

"Edward, OH GOD EDWARD! Fuck! I'm, I'm, shit baby, fuck! Edward! I'm co-"

I swallowed her words with kisses and replaced my tongue with my fingers. They slid in easily and I felt her core tighten around me as her orgasm rippled intensely through her body.

"You won't get that again until he's gone."

**With that, I left the room.**


	6. Chapter 5

Naturally, you and me, we have a bit of jealousy.

I might ask, "Why'd she call?"

You might ask,"Who is he?"

But I would never think of letting go

There's no other man that could have me

No way

No how

No circumstance

If you've thought about it

Boy think again

Bella POV

I remember him giving me the most earth shattering orgasm ever. I also remember him getting up and leaving the room. I was almost sure I was dreaming when he had said he wasn't gonna fuck me until Jake had left. In fact, that wasn't a fucking dream. It had to have been a nightmare. I got up and gathered my robe about me, walking out of our bedroom and finding Edward on the other couch.

"Honey, why don't you come to bed? Your back is gonna feel it in the morning, and I'm sharing a shower to give you a massage."

"In case you can't tell, I'm mad at you Bells."

Mad at me? What the fuck for?

"Edward, stop fooling around and come to bed."

"Nobody is gonna be fooling around around here for at least a week."

With that, he rolled over, resigning himself to sleep. Jacob was already snoring on the other sofa. I swiftly walked back to our room. Our bed would be frozen without him. I settled myself under the covers and drifted to sleep after an hour of staring at the ceiling and wishing Edward would at least look at me from the doorway.

Edward POV

As much as I hated to admit it, Bella was right. This couch was far from comfortable. I finally gave in, creeping down the hallway. I loved watching my Isabella sleep. She always look so peaceful. That's also when she said the most interesting things. No I wouldn't give in. I'd make her do it first.

Bella POV

That's it. This bed was too cold without him. His idea was to punish me by depriving me of his presence. Ha. I flew out of our bedroom and went to wake him up.

"Edward, scoot over."

"Bells what the hell?"

"You're not sleeping without me, now move the fuck over. Now."

"Bella no."

"Fine. You've given me no choice."

I plopped myself on top of him, my head on his chest. This was how I liked to sleep. I felt him tentatively reach out and stroke my hair.

"Bella. I can't be pissed at you when you're on top of me."

"Then don't be."

"Kick him out."

"I will."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Bells!"

"I swear I will! Now shut up and sleep."

He kissed my forehead, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Edward POV

**I hadn't expected her to come to me. I would sleep better this way. We both knew it. But Jacob had to go. I couldn't stand having him here. I prayed Bella would keep her word and slowly drifted off to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 6

_I'm scared of lonely_

_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_

_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_

_And I'm scared of being alone_

_I can't seem to breathe when I'm alone in this dream_

_I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

**Bella POV**

Edward was rarely awake before I was. I could only tell I was in bed by myself because I was freezing and I was never freezing when he was laying next to me. Wait. Bed? How was I in bed? Edward and I had fallen asleep on the couch across from Jacob. I quickly ran out of bed, hoping I hadn't missed Edward for work. I caught him by the front door, looking for his keys.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Bella, let's not do this this morning please."

"Do what Edward? I told you I would take care of everything and I will. I thought things with us were fine..."

"We'll maybe you thought wrong Bells."

With that, he turned and made a move for the door as if he was going o try and leave before this conversation was over. I wasn't going to have that. I grabbed his hand and yanked him into our bedroom. Before I could begin my assault on his lips he pulled away.

"Thats not going to work Bella."

"Edward. I don't understand the problem here."

"The problem is simple. It's been the same thing with you for years. Jake does you completely bogus and like always he comes around again when he needs you. And just like always, you take him back or do whatever he wants or helps with whatever he needs. No more of this Bella. I fought for attention as your best friend. I refuse to do it as your boyfriend."

I was shocked. I knew Jake and Ed didn't exactly get along but I'd never seen his side of Edward before. I didn't like it.

**Edward POV**

I loved Bella. Truth be told, I had since we 6 and she told me she had to be my friend because if she didn't, I would miss out on free candy. I loved her so much sometime it hurt. This was one of those times. Under no circumstances did Jacob Black cause a threat. He was just a hug pain in the ass who happened to still have feelings for Bella. I wanted him off my couch by the time I got home and I needed Bella to understand that with nothing ambiguous left behind.

"Edward how could you say that? Are you jealous? Are you feeling angry because you think you have to share me?"

I knew she would do that. She always did that. She always made me feel like the bad guy.

"No Bella. I'm pissed because he's an asshole and if I screwed up even half as badly as he did, you wouldn't hesitate to kick me to the curb."

With that, I stalked out of the room and out of the front door, slamming it behind me seeking to wake Jacob in the process.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe Edward, but to an extent, he was right. Jacob had to go. I showered and dressed for work. I hated fighting with Edward and there was only one way to make it up to him. I needed to kick Jacob out and seduce Edward. On my way out the door, I realized how much Jacob's snowing irritated me. I nudged his ass with my foot to kick him awake.

"Jake get the hell up."

I waited thirty seconds.

"Now. We both know that Billy would never permanently put you out. That being the case, you can't really stay here anymore."

"This is because of that fuck face Edward isn't it?"

"Leave him out of this Jacob. This is between you and me and the fact that every time you need me, I drop everything to help you and come flying in like Captain Save a Hoe."

"Really Bella? Who had any idea that Edward was this damn controlling."

"Like I said Jacob. Leave him out of this. I mean it. Bring him up again and you'll lose me."

"Relax Bells. I'll leave even though we know the only reason he wants me gone is because he knows you still want me."

He was being a total asshole about this.

"Let it go Jake. We don't work. I'm leaving and you better not be here when I get back."

I turned my back and felt him rise off of the couch behind me. He chose the worst possible moment in history to grab my wrist in anger because the next voice I heard was Edwards.

**Edward POV**

"Let her go right now or you lose a hand."

I'd left some work documents on the dresser at home and the boss had made it pretty clear that if I didn't go back and get them, I'd be out of a job. I hadn't expected Bella and Jacob to be arguing. They usually didn't since Bella was typically agreeable person and Jacob sometimes generally tried not to be an time apparently the compromise had been broken. He'd already hurt my favorite girl emotionally. Physical touch was inexcusable.

"Hi honey. I didn't hear you come in. Did you leave something behind this morning?"

"Bella, we'll talk later. Will you give me a few moments with Jacob?"

She left the room swiftly. It was a wise move to make. She didn't need to know what was going to happen next.

"Look man. What just happened with Bella... You have to know I would never hurt her."

"Jacob, I don't know shit but the fact that you need to leave my house and if you ever even think of disrespecting the love of my life again, I will kill you. Don't call or text her. Don't come by the house. Hell. When you can avoid it, don't even breathe her air. Do I make myself clear?"

WIth that, I walked over to living room door, opening it and quickly ushering Jacob out.

"Sweetie, I don't know what came over him. I think he was just really upset about something."

"Bella stop. There's nothing to discuss. It happened. He was wrong. He'll never have the opportunity to do so again. Drop it and give me some space to cool down."

At this point, it was clear I wouldn't be going back to the office that day.


	8. Chapter 7

_I_ _can't wait to get you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

_Rolling on my back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait_

_Don't think that I can wait_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

**Bella POV**

He was pissed. I could tell. But I didn't want to spend this night similar to the first. We didn't need to be upset with each other any longer. I walked into our bedroom to see him lying awake on the bed, fully dressed. Thanks to Jacob, neither of us would be going to work that day. I walked over to our walk in closet, kicking off my shoes and removing my work clothes, swapping them out for shorts and a tank top. I finished changing and sat silently on the bed.

"Bella. You have to promise me you won't see him alone ever again."

"I would've lost it had something happened."

I had no voice. I wanted to answer him but couldn't. Instead, I curled up beside, snuggling my head into his chest and nodding.

"I'm sorry about everything Bells. I had so much planned."

"Show me Edward. Show me what you had planned."

With that, he scooped me into his arms, carrying me to the kitchen. Slowly, he set me down on an available counter and with one fell sweep of his arms, cleared all the decorative glassware from the table. Besides the obvious breaking of expensive dishes, I was scared for what would happen next.

**Edward POV**

I wanted Bella. More than anything I wanted to be inside of her but I knew I had to wait. Inthe meantime, I needed to bring her to ecstasy. I needed control. I needed her to see what I could do to her and how great it could feel. I swiftly lifted her, laying her body out before me on the kitchen table. I would feast on the juices from her body for lunch.

"Bella I'm going to try something new. If it hurts in any way you have to tell me, ok?"

I didn't give her the time to respond before I yanked her thighs apart. My tongue slowly lapped at her sex, feeling her become more and more wet as I tasted her. She tasted like cinnamon and she was coming undone right before my eyes. Quickly I inserted a finger into her pussy, kissing her lips and kissing my way down to her nipples. She hadn't bucked at the pain once but I could feel her tightness around me. I slowly entered in another finger, stretching her and readying her for what was to come.

"Bella. Are you feeling ok? You haven't asked me to stop."

**Bella POV**

"Edward Anthony Masen. If you stop I'll make sure you die of blue balls. Fuck Edward. I'm gonna fucking come."

His hand felt so amazing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. It hurt for all of thirty seconds and stung immensely after but pleasure was beginning to overtake me. Suddenly Edward was going faster and harder and deeper and when he hit a certain spot inside of me I lost it.

**Edward POV**

I knew I'd hit Bella's G Spot. She was putty in my hands, screaming and writhing, threatening to break the kitchen table with her thrashing about.

"Fuck fuck fuck Edward. Oh god yes. In gonna fucking come. Don't you dare fucking stop."

I could feel her clench around my hand and before I knew it, she was squirting all over y hand and screaming out my name. Slowly I stood, making sure she had opened her eyes. I slowly liked my fingers, moaning at how great she tasted, smiling at the look of awe on her beautiful face.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Suck my cockiness**_

_**Lick my persuasion**_

_**Eat my words and then swallow your pride down**_

_**Taste my words and eat some of my resistance**_

**Bella POV**

Edward Masen was amazing. No. Fuck that. He was more than amazing. He oozed raw sex. He oozed passion. He was sex on a plate. Edward was freaking S.O.A.P.

"Bella, darling? Is everything ok? You're scaring me. You're really quiet and your eyes are really big and usually wh-"

"Edward, don't get me wrong. I love the sound of your voice, but right now I need you to shut the fuck up."

He did like I asked, walking over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands.

"Help me off the table babe?"

I stood on shaky legs, slowly walking down the hallway and into our room, slowly collapsing on the bed. All I wanted to do was sleep at this point, but for whatever reason, Edward was determined to talk.

"Honey, you're starting to worry me. Did I do something wrong?"

Suddenly, something inside of me snapped.

"Yes Edward. You absolutely did something wrong. Why am I just now finding out that you aren't opposed to fooling around and that you're damned good at it too? We won't even discuss the fact that you've defiled a perfectly new dining room table in the process. Why have I been missing this the entire time?"

He just sits there and looks sheepish. I know Edward. He would never waste his time lying to me, but if he didn't want to answer the question. there would be nothing I could do to make him talk.

**Edward POV**

I hated when she asked loads of questions. I especially hated it when she asked loads of questions I didn't want to, or couldn't answer.

"Bella, can we not do this right now? Can't we just enjoy what just happened and move on?"

"Why can't you just answer the question Edward?"

"How about I answer your question with a question Bella?"

"Edward-"

"Bella, love, did you know in Victorian times, a slang term for a prostitute was "blowsy". At the same time, "blow" was slang for ejaculation. Consequently, by the 1930s, the act of fellatio came to be known as a blow job. It was also used to describe jet planes in World War Two. In Ancient Greece, the common slang for a blow job was "playing the flute".

"Edward what the-"

"Goodnight Bella."

With that I grabbed her up in my arms and proceeded to take a nap. I'd introduce her to more things after dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

_**That girl is pretty wild now**_

_**The girl's a super freak**_

_**The kind of girl you read about**_

_**In new-wave magazine**_

_**That girl is pretty kinky**_

_**The girl's a super freak**_

_**I really love to taste her**_

_**Every time we meet**_

_**She's all right, she's all right**_

_**That girl's all right with me, yeah**_

_**She's a super freak, super freak**_

_**She's super-freaky**_

**Bella POV**

The nap Edward dictated that we take was torturous. I tossed and turned in bed. Usually being in Edward's arms made me feel safe and secure, lulling me off to sleep without hesitation. In the middle of the afternoon, when Edward had thrown out some random sexual fact that I couldn't understand the relevance behind, his arms were suffocating me, and the moment he woke up, I felt all of the breath come back and land inside of my body.

"Edward, spill. What the hell was that fact about?"

"I'll show you, but first, we need to get some food in your system."

With that, he rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts. I briefly closed my eyes in frustration. He was purposely avoiding my questions. I could hear him running down the hallway and into the kitchen, attempting to clean up our mess from earlier.

"Edward do you want me to come help?"

"No honey. I do have a question. How do you feel about a grilled chicken salad, some of that garlic bread you like and jello? I know it's sort of a weird combination, but you need something filling, yet light on your stomach."

"Sweetheart, that's fine, why don't you just tell me what's going on."

"No chance in hell Bella. And if you leave our bed, I'll tie you up and leave you there."  
I hated this side of Edward. There was no way for me to tell if he was going to do something incredibly sweet or something that would make me cringe inside.

"How adventurous are you feeling?"

Ok. Now he was getting on my damned last nerve.

"Not adventurous if you don't tell me what the hell we are doing next."

"No worries honey. I'll work you up to it."  
He was seriously trying my patience.

"And don't you dare get dressed!"

That man could always read my mind like a book.

**Edward POV**

Ok. So I'll admit it. The plan for tonight was totally flawed, especially since I had no idea if she'd cooperate or give me hell about it. Best case scenario: we'd both enjoy ourselves immensely. Worst case scenario: she got entirely too embarrassed about the entire of idea of what I was suggesting that she made me sleep on the couch.

"Bella, I'm just gonna bring you your salad. I don't want you getting up yet."

Before she could argue me down, I gathered the salad and bread and wine and walked as quickly as I could back to Bella.

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, honey, but I know it's bullshit. What exactly are you buttering me up for? How do you not know by now what it is I DO and DO NOT eat on my salad. Clearly, every time I order a salad, I order it with an egg white on top, you know, for that extra kick of protein. Edward what's gotten into you lately?"

"Well I'll just feed give you a teaspoon of come instead."

**A/N: Please Please PLEASE review! It encourages me to right more.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Almost there,**_

_**So baby don't stop what you're doing.**_

_**Softer than them others**_

_**Boy I know you wanna touch.**_

_**Breathing down my neck,**_

_**I can tell ya wanna -**_

_**And now you want it like,**_

_**Want you to feel it now.**_

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.**_

_**I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou.**_

_"Well I'll just feed you a tablespoon of come instead."_

**Edward POV**

Even I was shocked when I uttered that sentence. I almost couldn't watch Bella's reaction. I'd expected her eyes to expand. I would have been extremely disappointed if they hadn't, but what I wasn't prepared for was the deep blush that started on Bella's face and ended somewhere in the T-Shirt she had managed to put on while I was in the kitchen fixing something to eat.

"How is that equivalent to an egg white Edward?"

Not the thing I'd expected her to say. So much easier to hear than what I expected her to say.

"They have roughly the same amount of protein Bella."

I half expected her to slap me. By now, I was sure she was beyond embarrassed, but instead, she just set her salad aside and laid back down on the bed.

**Bella POV**

I had two reactions I could give Edward. He'd already had a sample of the first surprised and embarrassed reaction. The second one I wanted to give him was pure unadulterated lust. He was basically asking me to give him a blowjob, and not just give him a blowjob, but to make him come and swallow said come. After all, what better way for me to receive my protein, right?

"Edward, I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what Bella?"

"You know exactly what. Say it, or it won't happen."

I laid there with the biggest self satisfied smirk on my face. I knew Edward like the back of my hand. There was no way he would say it out loud, and if he did, it would be a huge turn on.

"Bella, I want you to get on your knees, open your mouth, and suck my cock."

I guess I didn't know the back of my hand that well after all.

**Edward POV**

I could see the surprise on her face, but there was something else there too. I studied her for 40 seconds, attempting to figure her out. I could see it more clearly now. The look in her eyes was lust.

"You like it when I talk like that don't you Bella?"

She didn't respond verbally. She didn't have to. She sat up from where she was laying on the bed and kissed me, attacking my lips, reminding me that although she was still technically a virgin, her intentions were anything but pure.

"Bella, I want you to wrap your lips around the tip of my dick? Can you do that?"

Again, there was no verbal response. Instead, she pushed me onto the bed, and immediately started to unbuckle my pants.

"Honey, slow down some."

She officially wasn't listening to me anymore. She was far too busy with the task at hand. A part of me wondered if she had done this before with Jacob. He had been her first love and a part of me was scared that he'd beat me to the punch. As Bella removed my boxers, she gifted me with a small smile and with a small shake of her head, I knew I was the first.

**Bella POV**

It was important for Edward to know he was first in this, but I'd secretly read up on giving blowjobs. Before he'd initiated his seduction, I'd had some planned of my own. I found countless factual websites and was planning to result on giving him a blowjob if I couldn't make him cave and make love to me. I knew seduction was the wrong way to go, but I couldn't help that fact that my hormones were getting the best of me. I yanked off his boxers, careful not to have any accidents. It was important for this to go off without a hitch. Now. I'd seen Edward naked before. We sometimes shared showers. That being the case, I knew that he was rather large, but nothing could have prepared me for a fully erect Edward, laying back on the bed, looking at me in expectation. I tentatively licked his head. He tasted salty, but sweet. He didn't taste like I expected, but I liked it anyway. I licked him from base to tip, taking my time. All the websites said I should take my cues from him, going slow at first, and then increasing my speed once he got into it more. Finally, when I decided that I'd licked enough, I took him into my mouth as much as I could. Because he was so big I couldn't fit him all the way in without gagging. I made a quick mental note to try and find out what I could do to get over my gag reflex. I bobbed my head up and down on him, sicking harder each time. Now was the time to see just how much nerve I had. I licked my way down him, coming to his base. Edward's hand flew to grip my hair and I could tell he thought I was teasing him, In a way, I was. I did the unthinkable and continued south. This part of him reminded me of marbles, very very big marbles. I quickly sucked on one and then the other. I had no idea how he would react, but when his fingers tangled deeper into my hair and he started moaning, I knew all things found on the internet were not true.

**Edward POV**

I had no idea where she had learned how to give a blowjob from, but whoever her advisor had been, I needed to send them flowers. She had already mastered just the right amount of sucking, licking and teasing to make me cum. I could feel the familiar tightening sensation building in my balls, and all of this because Bella had been holding out on me. If I'd known she was this good, I would have teased her with dirty talk so much earlier. I thrust into her mouth, trying to be careful not to gag around her. Finally, I came and I felt so relieved and high I almost passed the fuck out. When I opened my eyes, Bella was eagerly swallowing my come, wiping the corners of her mouth, making sure she hadn't missed a drop. I could barely breathe, but I needed to find out where she learned how to do that, Bella slowly climbed back into bed with me and before I could blink, turned off the light in the room and quickly said goodnight.

"Bella. What the FUCK?!"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Is it bad that I never made love?**_

_**No I never did, but I sure know how to fuck.**_

_**I'll be your bad girl.**_

_**I'll prove it to you.**_

_**I can't promise that I'll be good to you because I've had some issues.**_

_**I won't commit.**_

_**No, not having it.**_

_**But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you.**_

_**Yea, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you.**_

**BPOV**

I smiled. I avoided questions just as well as Edward and the silence was amazing. I heard him open his mouth to question me more and before I knew it, he had fallen asleep. I smiled, taking his instant slumber as a good sign.

**EPOV**

I woke up really confused. I could feel a pain in my jaws from smiling so much but I couldn't understand why. I then rolled over to find a naked Bella. I was more confused than ever. We didn't have sex. I definitely would've remembered , memories rushed me. Bella had crossed a line in the sand and I loved it. I glanced over at her sleeping form and saw her sleeping peacefully. Sleep was nice and all but I couldn't let her stay that way. I did what I did most mornings. I woke her up with soft kisses on her neck and collarbone and when I knew she was fully awake and aware I pinned her with my legs and forced her to start answering my questions.

"What the hell was that and why didn't I know you were capable of it Bella?"

"Edward. It was a blowjob, not mass murder. I have to pee so you need to move."

"I'm not moving until you tell me how you learned that?"

"I did some research Ok? Move Edward!"

"Research? When the hell were you getting research done?"

"I had to do something every time you fled the scene during makeouts! Now move it!"

**BPOV**

I pushed him out of the way and yea, I had to pee, although, coming clean, I'll admit that I really didn't wanna answer his questions. I peed, then proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. At some point, he'd cleaned up the mess I'd literally squirted all over the kitchen table. I proceeded to get the ingredients out for pancakes. Ok. I knew the reason I was making pancakes was because I wanted him to shut up and eat, but he couldn't prove that. I finished cooking and awaited the Spanish Inquisition.


	13. Chapter 12

_**What I would give to have you look in my direction**_

_**And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention**_

_**And I touch myself like it's somebody else**_

_**Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you**_

**Edward POV**

"Bella, I don't like secrets."

Ok. I know I was going a little heavy on the guilt, but I had to find out how exactly she'd learned what she knew. She was way too good at something she claimed was foreign to her.

"Edward it's not a secret. It's just something I wanted to surprise you with. Can I not keep this one to myself?"

"Bella if it's not a big deal, why don't you just tell me?"

I had her stuck with that one. She wouldn't get out of this one so easily. Besides, she'd made breakfast for dinner when she KNEW that was my favorite and that her cooking was the easiest way to distract me.

"Baby, why don't you eat, and we can talk later?"

"Why don't you tell me and I can eat during?"

I could look at her and see she had no answer for that one.

"Ok. Fine. I'll tell you how I came across the information if you eat your food. If I tell you where I got it from, you have to promise me you won't ask any other questions. Is that understood Edward?"

I nodded, already content with shoving warm, buttery, pancakes down my throat.

"Remember no other questions."

"Geez Bella. I get it and I'll honor it. No more questions today."

She was watching me eat and suddenly, as I kept my eyes on her gorgeous big, brown ones, I could tell she had a trick up her sleeve. I couldn't tell what, but I assumed it would be something designed to outsmart me. She came over to my side of the kitchen island, and whispered low in my ear. I was eating so I missed it the first time, but the second time, she said it so clearly a deaf person could've heard her.

"Google."

With that she walked out of the kitchen, swaying her hips a little extra, reveling in her victory.

**Bella POV**

I was immensely satisfied with myself, and I turned just in time so that Edward couldn't see the self-satisfied smirk that was starting to form. I had succeeded in escaping his questioning clutches, until I heard a chair scrape against the floor. He was down the hallway and after me in a second.

"Bella, why I'll give you credit for being really clever with your words, you do realize that I'm just as clever?"

He was totally fucking with me. That was abundantly clear.

"I said no more questions today. I hope you have lots of blueberries on hand, because you'll need to make a lot of pancakes over the next few days to keep me quiet."

He smacked me on the ass and watched my cheeks gain color.

"Nice ass by the way."

With that, I watched him walk into our bedroom and settle into bed, flicking the television on and chuckling to himself. From the bedroom, I heard him call something to me.

"Time for another secret sweetheart. Did you know that in the past year, the sale of bondage sex toys, as well as rabbit vibrators have increased 50% in the city of Chicago?"

Then the phone rang.

**Edward POV**

I thought I'd made it abundantly clear that I wanted Bella and Jacob to stay far away from each other and to have no contact whatsoever. Since that was the case, why was Jacob calling now? This guy was really starting to piss me off. FIrst he was trying to put his hands on Bella and now he was directly ignoring a request.

"Stop fucking calling here if you know what's good for you, Black."

"Edward give me the phone."

There was a finality in her voice as Bella made her request so I handed the phone over. However, just like Bella had tricks up her sleeve, I had a few toys of my own, literally. As expected, Bella laid on the bed, seeking to become more comfortable during her conversation. I kissed her neck repeatedly, and she was successful in ignoring me until I grabbed the phone from her, putting it on speaker, resting the receiver against her chest. I caressed her body with one hand, and the other flew to the nightstand beside the bed, removing handcuffs and vibrator along with it. Other than the widening of her eyes, I got no other outward reaction from Bella as I cuffed her to the bed. The reaction didn't come until I pressed the button on the vibrator, gently touching her clit with it.

"Jacob I can't-"

I grabbed the phone and quickly muted it.

"No Bella. You chose to call the shots and do whatever it is you wanted it came to Jacob Black, so talk on the phone. Don't let me stop you, and you shouldn't make a sound, or things can get a lot worse."

I unmuted the phone and returned it to it's resting place.

**Bella POV**

At this point, I was praying for two things:

1. That Jacob didn't hear me.

2. That Edward hadn't noticed the wetness coming out of me because he'd put me in a powerless situation.

****This wouldn't end silently. Edward and I both knew that.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Rushing you out your draws, though patiently get you off_**

**_Hate when they get too anxious though, hate when they be too dull_**

**_Like to get too deep but I hate to get too deeply involved_**

**_How sweet is you, let me see some proof_**

**_Fuck making pussy talk, I like to make it sing a tune_**

**_All we need is we, we don't need no room_**

**_Right now I'm trying eat, and we don't need a spoon_**

**EPOV**

Making Bella squirm was a favorite pastime of mine. I did have to admit that she was doing remarkably well keeping her cool this time around. I'd threatened to make things worse only if she got loud, but showing no reaction was simply unacceptable. I increased the speed of the vibrations. Maybe I was looking at this from the wrong angle. I needed to make sure I was firing on all cylinders here. I could see her eyes getting bigger and bigger as the vibrator touched her clit. From the look on her face, she couldn't be silent for much longer.

**Bella POV**

Edward was going to kill me. Literally. Ok. Well maybe not literally, but he was pretty damn close. Somehow, he expected me to still maintain normal conversation without giving him an ounce of reaction. I gave him half of what he wanted. He got no vocal reaction from me but I'm positive my eyes widened with each passing second. Edward was starting to look frustrated and I couldn't exactly figure out why. He'd gotten what he wanted. He was in control of this situation, so why did he look like I just punched his grandmother?

**Edward POV**

I was NOT in control of this situation. I felt like Bella had just punched my grandmother. It was insulting that not one moan had escaped her lips. It was downright insulting. I increased the speed of the vibrations. I was going to make her regret her passive behavior.

"No Jacob. There's no way you can stay here. you know it's a touchy subject with grabbing me wasn't exactly a way to gain favor with him."

She was being partially sarcastic here. She couldn't have cared less if he stayed here but she was complying for me. I suppose I should've been appreciative but I was pissed that she had yet to make a sound outside of normal conversation.

"Nope. I'm not coming over to visit you and Leah. Why would I want to see the girl you left me for? What appeal would that-. FUCK!"

Finally. All it took was me going down on her. I would make a note of it for future reference. I could hear Jacob's muffled voice over the phone.

"Bella, is everything OK."

"Fucking earth shattering Jacob. I've got to call you back. Hang up the phone now!"

"Bella, why don't you hang up?"

"Jacob, I'm a little... tied up at the moment, you know, doing shit and all that jazz. I'm gonna need you to hang up the phone. My sanity depends on it."  
"Wait Bella, what?"

"Edward, hang up the damn pho- OHHHHH!"

Can anybody say...

**Bella POV**

... shit-eating grin? This was too good for this not to be preview of what sex with him could be like.

"Untie me Edward. You've gotten what you wanted, so untie me."

"Not a chance. Sit there. I'll be right back."

I hear him leave the room with no idea what's going to happen next.

**Edward POV**

I figured now was as good a time as any to introduce her to sensational orgasms. I returned to our room with the items that we needed for her teaching as soon as I could.

**Bella POV**

Edward crossed the room in 6 large steps.

"Bella, I'm going to blindfold you now."

* * *

**A/N: I love your reviews. They ensure faster updates! 3 Hopefully, you guys loved this chapter. I'm sorry for the length. I promise to make it up to you!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,**_

_**Would you tell me that the time just isnt right?**_

_**And if I should ever find the key you hide so well,**_

_**Will you tell me that I can spend the night?**_

_**If I could bottle up the chills that you give me**_

_**I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.**_

_**And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman**_

_**It is you that would come flowing from my pen**_

**Bella POV**

Scared didn't accurately describe the feeling I was having at that moment. I couldn't tell if it was apprehension. No. That didn't sound right either. I had to finally come to the conclusion that it was excitement I was finally feeling. I had no idea what was coming next, and while the majority of the time that would leave me pissed off and scared, I was excited for the possibilities. I couldn't see anything as Edward snugly, softly secured my blindfold and as one of my senses left, my hearing increased, so I heard it very clear when Edward said,

"Bella, honey, it's time for another secret. Now, before I tell you this secret, I want you to try and be as silent as you possibly can. Nod your head if you understand me."

I nodded.

"Good baby. Did you know that 55% of females and 50% of males report having responded erotically to being tied up and bitten?"

I shake my head no.

"Well, you're already tied up. Let's just see if you're part of that 55%.

**Edward POV**

Before I'd hidden them behind the blindfold, Bella's eyes were the widest I had ever seen them. I could see her wrestling with herself as to what she really expected to happen. She gave no sign that she was uncomfortable. She even appeared to be excited. I stated the stats to her and a blush began to creep onto her face.

"Bella, I want you to do me a favor. If at any point you feel at all uncomfortable, I want you to say stop, loudly and clearly. Is that understood?"

She nods her head yes.

"Now, with the exception of if you're uncomfortable, or you're enjoying what I'm doing and responding to it, I don't want you to make a sound, OK?"

She nods her head yes again.

I could tell that this would be just as difficult for me as it would be for her.

"Bella, one more really important thing. I want you to hold off on coming until I say so, OK?"

She started to protest loudly and I could see this would be one interesting situation.  
"If you continue to protest I'll have to give you a few swats to settle you."

She decided to call my bluff, yelling and screaming that she would come whenever it is she felt like it, and not a moment later. I lifted her backside off of the bed and tapped her ass lightly, twice. I ran my hand over her ass, massaging the area I'd just spanked, and eventually went to work my fingers in her pussy. She was beyond soaking wet. She was practically dripping onto my hand. I made a mental note that stuff like this turned her on.

"I can tell you're enjoying this Bella. If you don't want it, all you have to do is tell me to stop."

"No! Edward don't stop. I don't want you to. I just want to feel you on me. I want to feel your hands everywhere. Just kee-"

"Bella. I don't remember telling you that you could speak yet."

I lifted her off the bed once more, swatting her ass twice again. As if the impossible could be achieved, she got more and more wet, trying her hardest to muffle her moans.

"Bella, we won't make love tonight."

I expected a reaction to this, and without fail, Bella gave me one.

"What the fuck Edward? Why are you such a fucking tease?"

"Are you going to keep quiet, or am i going to leave you tied here before you orgasm, while I go and order Chinese? You may answer."

"No. I don't want you to leave me and go order Chinese."

"Good. Now. Keep. Quiet."

Every word was punctuated with a fresh slap on the ass. I adjusted my position on the bed, kneeling beside her right side, snaking my hand into my top nightstand drawer and grabbing a bottle of flavored lube.

"This may feel cold to you Bella."

I squirted a generous amount onto her pussy. In all actuality, I didn't really need it, but I wanted a buffer against the taste. While yes, it was true I had gone down on Bella before, and while her taste was growing on me, I still needed to become accustomed to it.

**Bella POV**

Something was seriously wrong here. There was no way he expected me to keep quiet while he messed around. And what gives with the whole not having sex tonight thing. I don't get that but whatever. I attempted to relax my body, letting his hands caress me. I heard him squeeze something out of a bottle, and he was right. It was cold. I didn't dare open my mouth, not because I wasn't enjoying him spanking me (the spanking actually felt sort of nice), but because he was threatening to leave me here and there was no way I wanted him to do that.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't tell she was making a more concentrated effort to keep silent. That was good. Now, all I had to do was find a way to teach her about delayed gratification.

"Bella, do you understand the reason I want you to wait on my word before you climax?"

"Because you're a selfish asshole?"

"That's it. I'm gone."

With that, I raise myself off of the bed, and make a move to the door.

**Bella POV**

"No. Wait. Please don't leave. I'll be quiet now. I promise. Just come back. You know you hate it when you don't finish what you started."

**Edward POV**

She had a point there. I turned around. Thanks to Bella appealing to my ego, I had to finish.


	16. Chapter 15

_**I just can't stop writing songs about you**_

_**I love you so much**_

_**I just can't wait to get my arms around you**_

_**And feel your touch**_

_**If I don't see you real soon baby girl I might go insane**_

_**I know it's only been three hours**_

_**But I love it when you call my name**_

**Bella POV**

I couldn't remember much for the night before. All I knew was that the alarm clock was going off and as usual, Edward had his body draped over mine, his hand groping my boob, and a shit-eating grin on his face. I moved from under him as quiet as I could and walked swiftly to the shower. The alarm had been going off for ten minutes, meaning that I was running ten minutes late, and when I finally got out of the shower and back to the room to wake Edward, he would be running at least twenty. As I showered and washed my hair, I noticed my ass was sore, but disregarded it as me sleeping in the wrong the position. I quickly hopped out and ran down the hallway back to our room.

"Edward, get up babe. I need you to get up now. We're running late."

That L word finally got his attention and he sprang to life, running to his own shower.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I were rarely late to work, so I was surprised when I heard her utter the word. On my way back to our bedroom I began to remember the events from last night, and a smile grew on my face.

"Hey Bells. Do you remember what happened last night?"

A blush began to creep up onto her face.

"Only partially. My ass is sore, so if that's any indication, I'm not thrilled with you."

She scowls at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella, what do you think happened?"

"Edward I'm not stupid. My ass feels funny and the grin you're sporting is more noticeable than the hard-on you got the first time you found out how wet my panties could get."

It finally occurs to me what she's thinking.

"Bella, we didn't do anal if that's what you're wondering."

I glide past her and into the walk-in closet, proceeding to dress for the day. I'm so mad I could spit nails. There's no way she could believe that we'd have sex, of any kind, and she NOT remember it. Truthfully, I'm not mad that she's accusing me of taking her unconsciously. I'm pissed because it's a considerable blow to my ego that she doesn't remember.

"Edward. Since I don't remember, maybe you could offer me a refresher course?"

"No thanks Bells. I have to get to work. Running late remember?"

With that, I stalk out of the room and continue to dress in the kitchen. I find some fruit in the fridge and hurry to the door, only to be stopped by Bella.

"You're an asshole."

"Beg your pardon?"

**Bella POV**

Edward was starting to piss me off because he was pissed off and wouldn't even tell me why. I was sick of playing this no sex game with him. It was bad enough I barely remembered last night, but my accusation only confirmed what I already knew: we didn't have sex and I had no idea when we would be in the foreseeable future.

"You're an asshole. Beg your pardon nothing. You heard exactly what I said."

I headed back to the room to dress myself for work. If he wanted to continue this conversation, he could come in here. Otherwise, he could continue out the door, and on his way to work. If I knew Edward at all like I thought I did, he'd be in here soon. Without fail, Edward entered the room.

"Care to share why I'm an asshole?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Sharing is caring."

"Who said I cared?"

"Bella! Why the snarky reaction? I rocked your world last night?"

"Did you, or does your definition of rocking someone's world not include sex?"

He had no snappy retort for that.

"Bella, we're waiting for a reason."

"Really? What reason is that? At this point in life, screwing around with you, I'll be 80 and I'll die a virgin."

"I don't want to physically hurt you Bella."

"That's not a real reason and you know it."

**Edward POV**

She had me with that one, but how was I supposed to explain to her that I had a severe case of performance anxiety and that I didn't want her to know about it?

"Bella, it's a lot more complicated than you think it is?"

"I suggest you uncomplicate things or you'll be sleeping alone on the couch tonight."

"Fine Bella. Since you're rushing me, tonight. We'll have sex tonight."

"So are you saying you're only in this for the sex? Don't people who love each other usually call ti making love?"

I wasn't gonna catch a break with this one. I made a mental note to get home early and make up to her what I was about to do. I looked at her one final time, grabbed my briefcase, and quickly walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews help Edward's anxiety go away :)


	17. Chapter 16

_**I mean you kinda like that girl that's in the US Open**_

_**I mean I got this hidden agenda that you provoking**_

_**I got bath water that you can soak in**_

_**Things I could do with lotion**_

_**Dont need a towel, we could dry off in the covers**_

_**And when you think you like it, I promise you gon' love it**_

_**Yeah, when lights coming through the drapes and we both yawning**_

_**I roll over and ask if I can hit it in the morning.**_

**Bella POV**

I was so mad I could literally spit fire. Ok. Maybe not literally, but you get the point. Edward hadn't had a mumbling word to say about my making love comment, and he definitely was hiding something in the reason as to why him and I weren't doing the nasty. I could only get dressed and head to work, stopping to get coffee on the way, and hoping and praying that tonight wouldn't blow up in my face.

**Edward POV**

Fuck. I couldn't concentrate on anything in this office. It was the middle of June. Why didn't the people in this building have the air conditioning on and running? That's right. They did. I was just hot and sweaty from the fact that tonight Bella was demanding a performance and I couldn't come with anything less than my A-game. I needed to get out of this office and home so that I could breathe and figure out what to do about Bella. I took the red line train north to our house, making no stops on the way. I took the elevator up the stairs and unlocked the door, ripping my clothes off in the process. I decided that this whole sexual anxiety thing had to be a mental processing bit and that if I changed the way I thought about my upcoming performance, I would do a lot better. I walked into the master bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I started critiquing myself out loud, praying that Bella wouldn't come home early and hear me.

"Jeez dude. All I'm managing to do is have a six pack. I wonder if Bells thinks I'm fat. No. She doesn't think I'm fat. If she thought I was fat, she'd tell me right. Edward dude, stop being such a girl, I look just fine. Ugh this is ridiculous. It shouldn't be this hard. All you have to do is bend her over and fuck her. What could possibly be so complicated about that? Shit."

I heard the door unlocking and ran into our bedroom for a pair of boxers.

"No need to rush Edward. I'm just home for lunch."  
I enter the living room from our bedroom and see the disdain she has for me in her eyes.

"How did you know I was doing anything but relaxing? How about I make you something for lunch? A Spanish omelette sound good?"

"You're right. You could've been practicing your asshole behavior while I was gone."

Her attitude was seriously starting to kill my vibe.

"Babe, I wanna talk about this morning. i have to come clean about something and I'm pretty sure you're not gonna like it. She looked at me skeptically, but sat at the kitchen table and nodded, staring at me intently. I went to the fridge, pulling out all of the ingredients I needed to make her food. I decided she should have some pancakes too. I loved her curves. I couldn't get enough of trying to give her more, plus, she was always in a better mood after some warm butter and maple syrup. I silently prayed she wouldn't leave me after I spilled my soul to her.

"Edward, you're taking way too long, so I'm just gonna come right out and ask you. Do you have an STD?"

I dropped one of the eggs I was cracking on the floor.  
"It's ok if you do. I still love you, but I told you Tanya was a skank before you slept with her. That assessment is probably more accurate than you or I know."

**Bella POV**

"No Bells. It's not a damn STD."

"OK. So what is it?"

It wasn't an STD that's fucking awesome. I was pretty sure after that, I could handle anything it is he had to say.

"So what is it Edward."

"I'll tell you. Just, do me a favor and eat a little first."

The fact that he was putting this off was annoying. Plus, he was buttering me up, literally. He was making me pancakes. He was moving at an incredibly fast rate, and after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, I was taking my first few bites of food. I moaned around my fork as I tasted my first few bites of food. It was delicious.

"Bella, you can't do stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?"

"The whole moaning around the fork thing. It's gonna send me into a coma."

"Ok Edward. Enough messing around. What's going on?"

"Bella, having sex, no scratch that, making love to you, with you, makes me nervous."

"And...?"

"And I don't want nerves to keep me from being all I can be for you."

"Edward, this isn't the Reserves, and I'm pretty sure anything that happens will be more than satisfactory. If that's the only thing you're worried about, maybe you should've told me this awhile ago. I would've told you it's not a big deal. At all."

**Edward POV**

She was still eating and it was still driving me crazy. If I got any more hard, I'd have to hide behind a counter or something. She was treating this information like it wasn't an issue.

"I'm not treating this like an issue because, to me, it isn't one."

I know for a fact I hadn't spoken a word, so how she was saying that was throwing me for an absolute loop.

"You didn't have to say it. I can see the look in your eyes. Here's what's getting ready to happen next. I'm going to finish eating, and you're going to watch. Then, you're going to execute whatever plan it was you had. After that, you're going to come back in here and get me, carry me back to our room and fuck me so hard I can't speak in complete sentences."

Thankfully, she practically inhaled her food. Still, whoever neglected to list watching someone eat as a form of foreplay, needed to be shot. I rushed to our bedroom, lit a ridiculous amount of candles and practically yanked Bella to bed with me. I hoped and prayed that nowhere along the way, I became nervous.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I keep stalling with the lemon. Your reviews DO make sure it gets written faster ;D. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. All suggestions/comments/concerns are welcome. I PROMISE there will be plenty of citrusy goodness in the next chapter, because next time, is showtime!**

**VJP**


	18. Chapter 17

**_All along it was a fever_**

**_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_**

**_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_**

**_He said, if you dare come a little closer_**

**_Round and around and around and around we go_**

**_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_**

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**

**_Something in the way you move_**

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_It takes me all the way_**

**_I want you to stay_**

**Bella POV**

There was only so much Edward could do to ruin this moment. No, Jake and I hadn't done anything more advanced than fool around but even at this stage, I could identify my major turn offs. For starters, like Jake, Edward could be a sweater. Jake sweated like a pig. This one time, all we'd done was kiss and I felt the urge to stop in the middle and go to get him a towel. Jake also made weird sounds. It used to make things awkward all the time. I couldn't quite figure out if he was moaning or if he was trying to strangle himself by cutting off his oxygen supply by being attached to my Edward was going to be one of those inconsiderate guys who took care of himself first and didn't give a second thought to me or how I was feeling. It wasn't like I expected to enjoy my first time. I'd heard the myths. I had no choice but to wait and see. He carried me quickly to our bed and I could see the worry etched across his face.

"Babe, calm down. This won't go well if you're concentrating so hard."

"I know. I just really don't want to disappoint you. I know I'm an asshole sometimes, but I really do care. I don't want you to doubt that. If I hurt you, you have to tell me. If you aren't enjoying something, you have to stop me so I can redirect and come up with another plan. I need to make sure-"

"Edward. This isn't you going into battle. It just you making love to your girlfriend and hopefully enjoying it a lot."

"Hopefully? Bella, why wouldn't I enjoy this?"

"I don't really know. I know that I'm not that experienced..."

"Just let me do the work, OK?"

**Edward POV**

I was determined to make this as painless and enjoyable as possible for her. I didn't care whether or not I enjoyed it just for the simple fact that concentrating on my enjoyment could lead to me leaving her out, and doing that would kill the whole mood. Still, I needed to have a game plan to go about this. Some women didn't necessarily think that foreplay was a must-have. Was Bella one of those women? Did she want more foreplay and less sex? There were so many ways for me to screw this up and I knew if I didn't figure something out soon, I would. I decided to start with a kiss. Women liked to kiss right? Bella, likes to kiss. Definitely. Nothing unclear about that at the moment.

"Edward, what's going on in your head?"

Dammit. I had really banked on the fact that the only time she would talk was if she needed something I wasn't giving her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kissing me differently than before, and all changes aren't for the better."

Shit. I needed to regroup.

"Give me a minute Bells."

I run to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, hoping to calm myself. Shit, shit, shit. I needed to get myself together before I killed Bella's vibe even more. I strolled out of the bathroom and decided that the best thing to do from now on would be to not think. The more I thought, the more uncomfortable Bella seemed to become so I'd do the opposite to have the opposite effect. I returned back to bedroom.

"Bella, sit up and take off your shirt. As a matter of fact, just take everything off."

I could tell she was surprised by my sudden request but she quickly complied, and before I knew it, she was naked and blushing, standing there before me.

"I think it's only fair if you strip too, Edward."

"Not yet. Just trust me, ok?"

She laid down on the bed and appeared to be waiting. Perfect. It's just what I wanted

Jesus Christ if only she knew how perfect she looked, laying there all flushed and naked before me.

"I do now. You should really keep your thoughts to yourself sometimes. You keep killing the element of surprise and all that."

I only realized she heard me by her not so silent giggles. I quickly climbed onto the bed and attacked her lips, instantly growing hard by her moans that filled my mouth. I was never moving from this spot. Nope. Take that back. I had to move in order to make love to the most beautiful girl in the world. I slowly moved down her body, kissing her neck, barely grazing my lips across each nipple and enjoying myself as the sound and sweet smell of Bella filled my ears. Suddenly, she was pulling at my shirt.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, I want this off. NOW."

Me raising my voice was completely unnecessary but I needed him to know I was serious here. He was perfect. He felt perfect and the only thing that felt out of place in this situation was his hard-on against my leg. I was having a tough understanding why it was there and not inside of me. He was perfect. Everything he was doing was perfect. Before I had a chance to process what was happening, he pushed two fingers inside me and his mouth was on my clit before I could finish screaming his name.

"So wet for me baby. Show me how much you want me."

I moaned longingly and it only seemed to make him harder. I could feel his fingers inside of me, making a come hither motion. My finger tangled in his hair. Fuck. He knew how to make me feel amazing.

Edward POV

Her screaming my name wasn't helping me hold out at all. I needed to be inside her but I wanted this to last longer. Eventually, need outdid want and I came up to face her. I sucked her wetness off of my fingers and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella. Do you like the way you taste?"

"Unnggh yes Edward. Now please just fuck me already."

How could I deny her when she was making what she wanted so clear?

"Bella, are you sure you're ready? We can wait if you want?"

I wasn't asking this as a serious question. My finger was still circling her clit and her moans were telling me that she wanted me to do anything but stop.

"So help me god Edward if you... FUCK! Dammit Edward. Just fuck me!"

"Bella! You're a dirty girl aren't you?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Bella, say it. I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes Edward. I'm a fucking dirty girl. Fuck me."

I kissed her just as her last words were leaving her mouth and simultaneously pushed into her. She was so wet and tight and... Perfect.

"God you're perfect Baby."

I was concentrating so that I could hold out and wait until her orgasm reached her but I wasn't sure how long I was going to last.

**Bella POV**

Ok. Somebody had lied to me and as soon as I could think straight, I was going to find out who it was. I wasn't in pain at all at the moment. Yes. There had been something close to the feeling of a pinch when I first felt the head of him pushing against me, but after? It was like Edward's cock was a hand and my pussy was the glove. There was no way it could get any better than this. I lost track of the times I'd moaned out 'Edward' or 'Baby' and I was fucking sweating from all of the activity.

"Bella, I want you to reach down and touch your clit."

Ok. There was a bit of a problem with that. I was pretty sure that if I touched my clit, I would die from all of the pleasure emanating throughout my body.

"Don't think it about Bella. Just do what I say. I'm in control right. Just do as I tell you."

It turned me on more when he took control. I reached my hand down and as soon as my finger touched my clit I knew I was only going to be able to hold off for about 30 seconds. I could feel myself reaching an explosive orgasm in 5,4,3,2...

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Dammit I'm fucking coming baby!"

I watched his eyes go wide with lust and could tell he wouldn't be very far behind.

**Edward POV**

Her muscles started clenching around me and I knew I was about to come. I started to speed up my thrust, holding onto Bella's waist and pounding into her harder and harder, making a mental note to apologize once we were laying in the afterglow of this. A few more thrusts and I would be there. I reached my hand out experimentally and grabbed a fistful of her hair. I needed to see how she felt about this. Her eyes went big, a smile spread across her face, and she moaned out again. I knew for a fact she had orgasmed. I felt the effects of it around my cock, but the fact that she was into hair pulling? It was another positive mental note. I pulled harder and she moaned louder and finally, I exploded inside of her. I saw the look of pure bliss on Bella's face as her head hit the pillow. She patted the spot on the bed beside her as an invitation to lay down beside her.

"Edward baby, don't pull out ok?"

"Bella, I don't wanna push too much tonight. You'll be sore tomorrow and I wanna make sure you aren't in too much pain."

"We'll deal with the pain when it comes. Just do me a favor and don't pull out. I like the way I feel when you're inside me."

"I like the way it feels too, Bells."

I lay down beside her, brushing brown curls away from her face and tucking them behind her ears.

"I love you Edward."

Just as I went to say it back, I heard her soft snores. I kissed her forehead and laid her head on my chest. We'd talk in the morning. Until then, I was content to sleep beside the woman I loved, huge shit-eating grin in place because I didn't screw things up after all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Rewiers get sneak peeks of the next chapter :D! Thanks so much for all of the support!**


	19. Chapter 18

_**So pissed off**_

_**Lookin' at life through the glass that you shattered**_

_**Little shit like love doesn't matter anymore baby, whassup?**_

_**You so ticked off**_

_**Can't let up long enough to get over it**_

_**Brotha can I live, can a sister live**_

_**God damn**_

**Bella POV**

There was nothing better than waking up to a sleeping Edward. Ok. Maybe I'm wrong. There's nothing better than waking up naked to a naked and sleeping Edward holding me in his arms. Unfortunately, I was getting ready to destroy our peace. We needed to get up and get dressed. I'd forgotten we said we'd meet our friends Alice and Jasper for dinner and fooling around with Edward, I'd lost track of time. Everyone knew Alice. You couldn't tell her no, and you couldn't cancel. Calling her and telling her I needed to rest after my boyfriend popped my cherry wasn't going to go well at all.

"Edward honey, get up. We've got to shower and dress for Alice's."

He wasn't responding to me. I didn't want to do what I was about to do, but I could see it as the only way. I took one of his nipples in my hand and and put my mouth really close to his ear. I squeezed his nipple and said,

"Eddie, don't drown in the beer!"

For whatever reason, it's how another of our friends, Emmett woke him up in college, and it still works.

"No! Don't let me- Shit Bella. Really? The beer thing? Was that seriously your only option?"

I simply nodded and slid out of bed.

"Come on. Go get in the shower. You know if we're late, Alice will kill us and Emmett will never let us live it down."

I didn't mention Rosalie. She was Emmett's girlfriend and neither of us were crazy about her.

"I'll get out of bed if you join me in the shower."

"If I join you in the shower, we'll never get out of here."

"Precisely."

He was doing that weird thing where he waggled his eyebrows and held his arms out.

"Not happening Cassanova. Now get up before I call Alice and tell her you're sick. You know she'll come over here everyday and won't let us have an ounce of alone time. Now let's move it! I'm going to shower in the guest bathroom. To punctuate my point, I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and made my way down the hall to the other bathroom.

**Edward POV**

She had no problem sharing a shower with me before we had sex. Now it was like she was avoiding me like the plague. Had I really screwed up that bad? Suddenly, the phone rang and jolted me out of my inner monologue. Annoyingly, it was my work cell ringing.

"Cullen!"

Oh no. This was the worst possible thing that could happen. It was a Saturday and my assistant (my very flirty assistant Tanya) was calling to say that they needed me in the office immediately. There were so many things wrong with this scenario.

1. Bella hated it when I worked on weekends.

2. Bella hated Tanya.

3. Bella hated the fact that I would most likely be in Tanya's company alone for the remainder of the day. (These aren't necessarily in order of importance.)

I needed to figure out a way to tell her I wouldn't be going to meet Alice with her. First, I called Alice. Once she understood I couldn't come because of work, Bella couldn't use that as an excuse to come down on me about work. I stripped off the sheet I had across my lap. I figured this would go a lot better if I could distract her. I quickly got up and sprayed on the cologne Bella liked best. She tended to be in a better mood when I smelled nice, right? I heard her walking down the hallway way too soon for my liking, so I sat on the bed, hands clasped, waiting on my impending death.

"Sweetie, am I supposed to be this sore? It definitely didn't feel like this last night.. Edward what's wrong? You look like death warmed over."

"Tanya called-"

"And what the fuck did she want?"

"-to tell me that the bosses want me at my desk by noon."

"Edward, where's Ashton, because you MUST be punking me. This HAS to be a joke. What's Alice gonna think when I show up without you? And that slut better NOT be the only other person in the office. I mean it Edward! Why the fuck can't they ever leave you in peace?!"

See what I mean?

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down please. I know it's not the ideal situation, but I won't be there all day. I'll try and make it over to Alice's, and if I can't, I'll have something special waiting for you, Ok?"

She wouldn't even look at me, she was just that pissed off. I stood up, walking over to her and enveloping her into a hug.

"Edward, why do you smell so good?"

Bingo. I knew my Bella.

**Bella POV**

He knew exactly what he was doing. The innocent shrug he gave me when I asked why he smelled so nice was a big enough tell to know that. Still, the scent, coupled with the fact that he was extremely naked was a combination great enough to make me soften some.

"You know I wouldn't go in if I didn't have to Bells."

"I know. Just, I don't know, hurry up and come home."

Then, as an afterthought,

"And don't let that slut touch you."

I felt him laugh a little and I also felt him hardening against me.

"I've decided how you can make it up to me."

"I can't wait to hear this. What is it Bells?"

"Did you know that I've always wanted to know what it felt like to have as many of my senses isolated as possible?"

With that, I walked away.

_**Hours Later...**_

**Edward POV**

Nobody wanted to be in the office on a Saturday, especially when it was summertime and there was no air conditioning. As I expected, it ended up only being Tanya and I and I tried to keep Bella on the phone for as long as possible. Of course Bella was kidnapped away from her phone by Alice, and of course that left Tanya and I completely alone. I just prayed Tanya didn't do anything she and I would both regret. Besides her obvious crush on me, she was a pretty good assistant. And, she ran to Starbucks and back faster than anyone I had ever met. Suddenly, the office clock struck 12.

"Mr. M, it's time to break for lunch. What are we having today?"

"Well, Tanya, I don't know about you, but there's a bread bowl with cream of mushroom with my name on it from the local place across the street."

"Oh, Mr. M, you're no fun. I was thinking about something a little more unconventional."

Before I could respond she sank to her knees before me and I heard Bella call out,

"Edward honey, I know we got off to a rocky start this morning so I got you lunch. How's a bread bowl sound?"


	20. Chapter 19

_**Cause if you're not really here**_

_**Then the stars don't even matter**_

_**Now i'm filled to the top with fear**_

_**But it's all just a bunch of matter**_

_**Cause if you're not really here**_

_**Then i don't want to be either**_

_**I wanna be next to you**_

_**Black and gold**_

_**Black and gold**_

_**Black and gold**_

**Edward POV**

I prayed Bella didn't round the corner. Of course my prayers weren't answered. I could only hope my cock got nowhere near Tanya's mouth.

**Bella POV**

"Edward honey? Love? I brought you food and you're still hiding from me? You're forcing me not to play fair. Ok. Here it goes. Eddie, where are you?

I turned the corner and I only saw some of the things I needed to say in order to know I was going to prison for murder today. I saw a curtain of long, fake, strawberry blonde hair. I saw Edward trying to back away without damage being done to his member. I heard her say,

"Baby, it's OK. She'll never know."

I saw Edward register the fact that I had stumbled upon them and several things happened at once.

"Bella, I swear it isn't what it looks like."

"I'm just glad I got here before her herpes infested mouth got anywhere near something I treasure so much."

I slammed the bread bowl I brought with me on the counter. There was no sense in wasting good food, bought with good money. I grabbed Tanya by her hair, yanking her up against the wall.

"Edward, are the security cameras on?"

"Last time I checked, they were turned off on the weekends since nobody is really here."

"Perfect."

With that, I reached my hand back, slapped her hard across the face and brought my knee up and into her stomach.

"I suggest you pack all of your shit and leave right now before I get really angry. The longer I have to look at you, the more I want to strangle you."

The fear in her eyes would have been laughable if I was less pissed off.

"If I hear anything about you fucking with Edward or his career, you WILL answer to me, and I WILL end you. Don't speak, I hate the sound of your fucking voice. Nod if you understand?"

This bitch had the nerve to stare at me like I wasn't being crystal clear.

**Edward POV**

Bella was pissed. The only time I'd ever seen her this angry was that time I ate her chocolate ice cream when she was on her period. Even that battle paled in comparison to the angry woman who was now backing Tanya up against the fucking wall, attempting to choke the life out of her.

"Bella stop. She's not worth it. After today, we'll never see her again. Please. Just stop."

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face contort with grief and she let go of Tanya.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce. If I see you again, Edward won't be able to stop me."

With that, I watched Tanya haphazardly throw things into a box and exit the office space. I silently prayed I never saw her again. Suddenly, Bella turned to me, eyes wide and an accusation on her face.

"I would've expected something like this from Jake, but you? It's just hurtful Edward."

"You can't honestly believe I wanted this to happen, that I was OK with what just took place here?"

"You sure didn't look all that pressed."

I took a tentative step towards her. I wanted to hold her and try and reassure her. Even though Bella and I had only been dating for a short while, I could tell that she was the one. No mishap or awkward situation was going to change that for me.

"Bella, talk to me. Don't just stare at me like that."

Silence. I was met with nothing but pure silence and every second was like a knife to the heart.

"Isabella say something."

"I have to get back to Alice's. We can talk about this later. Enjoy your lunch. You should eat it before it gets soggy."

With that she walked out of the room and didn't speak another word to me. I turned to see the bread bowl sitting on my desk with a note, detailing how much Bella loved me and trusted me. I slid the bread bowl off of the desk and into the trash. There was no way I could eat now. Somehow I had to make this right. I needed Bella to know that she was it for me, that no matter how much of an ass I was and no matter how badly I screwed up, she would be the only one I ever wanted. I tried my hardest to go back to work, but the thought of Bella's sad eyes was enough to guarantee I would not be able to work for the rest of the day. I called her on my way home from the office, and, as expected was sent straight to voicemail.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you aren't speaking to me right now. I'm not asking you to run back into my arms and scream to the world how much you love me. I'm asking you to come home so that I can try and make this up to you. I promise you won't regret it if you give me a chance. I love you more than I can ever describe to you on a voicemail that you may not even listen to. Don't stay at Alice's. Come home. It's the only way you'll know what I feel for you is realer than my love for your blueberry pancakes. I love you. Bye."

I had to get home and set things up for her. I had to show her I loved her.

**Bella POV**

Believe it or not, I actually listened to Edward's voicemail and knew he was right. Avoiding the whole Tanya situation wouldn't work, so I went home. I was NOT ready for the rose petals I saw littering the floors of the hallway as I made my way to our apartment. I wondered how he'd gotten the building manager to agree to let this happen. Regardless of their arrangement, I was NOT going to be the one to clean it up, no matter what was waiting for me on the other side of the door. When I walked in, he was sitting on our couch. naked. Naked Edward was good Naked Edward with a guitar was even better. As I closed the door behind me, I heard Edward clear his throat.

"I know you must hate me right now. If I you do, I honestly, don't blame you, but I'm trying to make it up to you, so before you leave and make me sleep on the couch, just hear me out. I cooked your favorite mushroom ravioli and I didn't skimp on the cheese because I know how much you like cheese, and it's the good kind, authentic Italian, and I put the ravioli in that alfredo sauce you like. Sorry. Am I rambling again? Anyway, I made that Balsamic marinated chicken you like, and there are breadsticks. I know you don't drink a lot, so i got some really sweet and rich sparkling grape juice and-"

"OK. I get it. You cooked."

"I also attempted to write you a song, but I couldn't because I'm not really that talented, so I transposed something by one of your favorite artists. There's also Tiramisu for desser, and yea..."

"What's this song?"

"It's called 'Love Is You'."

I go and sit down on the couch.

"Let's hear it then."

He began to sing, and it was beyond wonderful.

"_What's your definition of it?_

_How's it make you feel?_

_Tell me what you say that truly makes it real_

_Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find_

_Tell me what it means to you dear, nevermind_

_Love is kind when the world is cold_

_Love stays strong when the fight gets old_

_Love's a shoulder to lean on_

_Love is you_

_Love's like the water when the well runs dry_

_Quench my thirst, keep me alive_

_Just need one sip baby_

_Love is you_

_Love is you, love is you,_

_Love is you, love is you_

_Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine_

_Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?_

_Is there something chemical_

_A scientist might say_

_Well love must be a drug_

_To make me feel this way_

_Cause love's my permission to be who I am_

_No inhibitions cause you understand_

_Freedom to breathe oh baby_

_Love is you_

_Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down_

_Holds me tight when no one's around_

_Love's what I want to hold on to_

_Love is you_

_Love is you, Love is you, Love is you,_

_Love is you, Love is you,_

_Love is you, Love is you,_

_Love is kind, it makes me stronger_

_I don't have to look no longer_

_You're the one I cling to_

_Love is you_

_When the chips are down_

_Love will stick around_

_I'm so glad I've found_

_Love is you_

_As much as I've tried to clarify_

_Love's quite simple, I'll always be her guy_

_She's the perfect definition_

_Love is you_

_Love is you, love is you_

_Love is you... is you..."_

By the time he was finished...

**Edward POV**

...she was in tears. I didn't understand. The goal of the song was to get her to be happy. Crying was most definitely NOT happy.

"Bella, please tell me I didn't fuck up again. I honestly can't handle hurting you twice in a day."

"They're happy tears Edward."

As if I could tell the difference.

"Let's go eat. Hopefully in all that cooking you remembered to make enough for yourself."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, fixing her a plate sky high with enough ravioli and chicken to feed two. I loved that about her. She was never ashamed to eat around me and no matter how much weight she thought she gained, I loved her figure. I didn't move from the couch, watching her come over and sit down next to me again. She picked up her fork and took a bite, smiling as she did so."

"This is some good food honey. I'll clean the kitchen, but those rose petals outside are for you to deal with."

"I was thinking we could do something else after dessert and before the cleanup process."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Oh nothing much. Just each other."

* * *

**A/N: As always, all reviews are greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Kgunter34 in response to their review. Thanks for all of the feedback and support!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**I never put up with bs from anyone**_

_**But I take it from you**_

_**Ain't that some love**_

_**And I never had no one put me through what you do**_

_**But as long as it's you, ooh baby**_

_**That's some real love**_

_**I ain't gon lie, boy you got me out of my mind in L.O.V.E.**_

_**I go crazy when you love me**_

_**Got me acting a mess**_

_**Even got the nerve to say you're better than my momma's**_

_**Collard greens and cornbread yea**_

**Edward POV**

It was a rare occasion where Bella was ridiculously stubborn in her forgiveness of myself, but I was seriously worried this would be a time when she wouldn't fall for my smirk and sing routine. I put forth more effort in my attempt to earn her trust and heart back. This time, even though it actually wasn't my fault, I was convinced Bella was gone for good. Of course, I was no longer convinced of this when I turned from rinsing the dishes and found Bella standing naked in the kitchen.

"I figured you shouldn't be the only distraction around here. Let's talk honey."

Damn. She couldn't see just how beautiful she really was.

"Bells, I'd love to talk, but can you grab a robe or something? I'm not sure my eyes will stay on your face the whole time."

She only giggled and settled herself on the couch, patting the spot next to her. I reluctantly walked over, gritting my teeth the whole way. Little EJ wasn't going to be sensible and stay soft. He just had to stand straight up as soon as my butt hit the couch. Bella giggled and blushed, but didn't comment on it. Suddenly, her face grew impossibly serious.

"Tell me what happened Edward, and so help me, if you leave anything out I'm packing everything up and I'm leaving."

"Ok Bells-"

"Isabella. I'm Isabella right now."

"Ok. Isabella, I swear I didn't lead her on. We were both talking about how it was time to get something for lunch and I suggested the place across the street and before I could stop her she was on her knees in front of me."

"She?"

"Yes She. Tanya."

"Edward, Tanya is a man. I thought you knew that?"  
"Wait what? No she isn't. I've never been attracted to a man a day in my life."

"We'll ignore the fact that you just admitted you were attracted to Tanya Denali for a second and focus on how you forgot one obvious thing. That's Kate's brother."  
"As in Kate Denali your old college roommate?"

"Yes. I told you her brother was getting corrective surgery. Either you weren't listening or you didn't figure it was important. We always referred to Tony as 'she' because he always identified with being a girl. When the surgery came, we naturally started calling him, her, and thus Tanya. Before you ask me why I've been so jealous, Tony made a pretty hot girl and it's obvious you had a little issue telling the difference. We won't even get started on the fact that I used to think Tony was more attractive than me. I know all of your other girlfriends were blonde."

"A man? I almost had a man put his mouth-. Nope. not even creating that mental image. Like I said, it's not what I wanted, man or woman. All I've ever wanted is you, Bells. You have to see that."

"I do, but for future reference, can you hire a straight male assistant? If I have to compete with another person who has a crush on you and is also better looking, I'm going to have BF."

"BF?"

"Don't ask. Just take me to our room and show me how much I mean to you."

With that, I grabbed her hand leading her down the hallway. She had no idea what was coming next.

**Bella POV**

He must have been really sorry, because although it was overwhelmingly sweet, he was seriously starting to go overboard. Of course there was a trail of roses from the front door to the bedroom. Of course there were so many candles in the room he was breaking fire code. What I wasn't expecting was the replacement of the sheets. There were several things about Edward that were undoubtedly all man, but the sheets, the sheets screamed 12 year old comic book kid. Edward was born in 1989. While that technically made him a 80's baby, he thrived on anything that was from the 90's. His prized possession were his Rocko's Modern World sheets. Rocko's Modern World was a cartoon about an Australian wallaby and his friends as he becomes accustomed to his new life in America. Plus, the show had a really catchy theme song. Gone were the Rocko sheets, and in their place was a regular black and white bedspread. Sheets that actually matched the decor were a unheard of. Along with the meal, this was definitely going in the 'Things Edward Can Accomplish Category'.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room, letting me take in the scene before us. Along with the changing of the sheets, he'd also managed to rearrange our closet, emphasizing the fact that it was a walk in and not just some place where we stored all our junk. I added this to the mental list I was keeping as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Hopefully I'm forgiven. If not, I'll spend as long as you want making it up to you."

"Right now, let me just take everything in."

I laid my head down on his chest.

"Now what happens honey?"

**Edward POV**

"Now, I make love to you until you go numb, and then, I'm making you that frittata you like in the morning. Tomorrow I want to spoil you. It's the best way I know to say how sorry I truly am that I almost unwillingly cheated on you with a man."

"Well aren't you the poet?"

"Trust me. While it's funny now, had I sang a song to you like it, you would've stormed out of here. What would I do without your snoring to lull me to sleep?"

I knew she was taking my teasing in stride. I felt her smile against me. Suddenly, the need to show her how I felt about her overtook me and I picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. I could see her eyes widen, but at that moment it didn't matter. I was hungry for her flesh. I kissed my way quickly up and down her body. While I knew she deserved to be made love to, I wanted to show her just how frenzied I was when she was with me like this. I grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. I kissed her there, looking to leave a hickey. I could hear her gasping and writhing beneath me and I was barely touching her yet. It drove me crazy to know this was the effect I had on her. I finally touched her where she needed it the most, my fingers rubbing against her slit. Suddenly, she moved her hand to still mine, bringing my fingers up and to her mouth, sucking off her juices and moaning. I couldn't wait any longer.

I thrust into her so many times I lost count. I pounded into her so hard, if it wasn't for her screams of, "More Edward, More!" I would've apologized for hurting her. We came together, a smile etched on her face. She kissed me and patted the spot on the bed next to her. It was then that I knew I was forgiven.


	22. Chapter 21

Now everybody knows that you're from outer space (outer space)

But Honey, I just want to turn out this space with you (you, you, you, you)

So drive me to your galaxy where I could play, yeah (that milky way)

And sugar I'll take my time

And show you the backseat view, view, if it's cool, cool

We can't take an airplaneWhere we're going is way too high

Going where the day sky turns into night

I got the windows special tinted for the stars that get too bright

And I saved you a seat, so let's ride

Hop into my spaceship coupe

There's only room for two (Me and you)

And with the top down we'll cruise around

Land and make love on the moon

Would you like that?

Bella POV

For whatever reason, I could hear music. I didn't claim to be a music aficionado on any level, but I could have sworn that this was Justin Timberlake. I rolled over, expecting to lay on Edward's chest, only to find out that his side of the bed was painfully empty. In the distance, I could hear something that sounded like a dust buster, and I swear I could smell something cooking. Quickly sitting up, I realized Edward was singing. I rushed out of bed and threw on a pair of underwear and one of Edward's older button-ups. I quickly padded my way into the kitchen.

"Edward, what's going on?"  
The sight before me was completely unexpected. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, muffins, donuts, hash browns, and rice all sitting on the kitchen table, and he was still cooking!

Edward POV

I'd counted on Bella sleeping awhile longer. Had I had about twenty more minutes, the frittata would be finished, the cinnamon toast would have been out of the oven, and the fried chicken and mimosas would have definitely been made.

"Edward, are we expecting guests?"

I blushed.

"No. It's just me and you. I thought you'd prefer things that way. I know that the frittata is your favorite, but I also know you like your options. There are bagels and smear on the way from Einstein's and I picked up those icy drinks you like from Starbucks."

"Edward, did you just say drinks? As in plural?"  
"Yes. There are two types of caramel ones and there's that vanilla one. I almost forgot the strawberry one, but the cashier remembered you so she reminded me of what to get."

The smell of the food brought me back to attention and I proceeded to finish the food.

"Bella, I haven't heard you make sound. Have a seat. I can't eat all of this food by myself. Besides, you know you want a fresh cinnamon roll."

"Is there icing?"

"Before I started sexually rocking your world, I made your day with food. Not only is there icing, but I put some food away for tomorrow."

I could tell that answer was good enough for her and did an internal happy dance when I heard her moan around her fork.

"This is great, honey."

"Bella! I'm glad you said that."

I ran to the oven and took to biscuits warming there out of the oven.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get biscuits from Popeye's at nine in the morning? Who thought they were such a hot breakfast item?"

She smiled at that, and in the moment, I knew I had been officially forgiven.

Bella POV

I definitely appreciated the spread, but a part of me wondered what else was coming. He was going adorably overboard and I knew there was something else on the way.

"Alright Edward. You aren't fooling anyone. What's up next?"

He just had the nerve to give me the famous Cullen smirk as he continued to pile more food into his mouth.

"Alice called. I believe she said something to the effect of, 'If I wasn't a Cullen I would have his balls for breakfast.' I sent her over a basket of muffins and a note letting her know these probably tasted way better." I laughed at his joke. He must have been extremely happy I'd forgiven him, Usually Edward took threats at castration very seriously.

"Hey Bella-bun?"

"Yea honey?"

"I need you showered and dressed by noon and that's non-negotiable."

I glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"That's in 40 minutes!"

He just continued to grin at me.

"The kitchen is clean, I put the food away as I went and our next activity is already paid for. You've wasted time with conversation. That being said, you now have 39 minutes."

I could tell he was being absolutely serious with me, so I hurried and ran through a shower. I could tell he must have used the guest bathroom, because when I entered our bedroom, he was standing in the closet, oblivious to me, looking for a shirt.

"What should I wear today Edward?"

"I'm nowhere near an expert in women's clothing. Wear what you want baby."

"I'd totally do that if I knew where we were going. Should I wear jeans or shorts? Is a jacket necessary? What about a skirt?"

"You should definitely wear a skirt. It ensures easy access and makes my surprise that much more exciting. I tell you what. Get dressed, and when you meet me downstairs in the car, I'll tell you where we're going."

With that, he decided to walk away. I heard him grab his keys off the front table, and I heard the door slam closed behind him.

Edward POV

I was taking Belle to Navy Pier to get on the Ferris Wheel. Most of our friends and family would tell me that I was trying to piss Bella off more because of her considerable fear of heights, but I had another idea in mind. It had rained the night before, effectively dropping the temperature. The cooler it was outside, the less people would be likely to get on the Ferris Wheel. Bella and I were going to have our first public sex encounter.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delayed posting schedule everyone! I would like to announce that I will be back to posting regularly and I hope you all continue to read and review. It has been amazing to write this with so much support and I hope that the support continues and grows as I keep writing. I anticipate this having somewhere between 40-50 chapters. Please continue to review, and if you have some time on your hands, I would love for you to check out my other E&B fic, _Guns N' Roses. _I'm also looking for betas. Review or PM if anyone is interested. Thanks so much you guys!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I think its time we take a trip to the bed

Gurl yo bodys' talkin and im lovin what she said

Don't you be a fraid to

Let me elevate you

Welcome you to suuuper.. duuuper..Jupiter Looove

"Jupiter Love" Trey Songz

* * *

Bella POV

I really hated being unprepared for trips with Edward. He was always like my own personal boy scout. He was prepared for the best, and worst of all possible futures regardless of where we went. He always prepared things equally, for the two of us, and I wasn't worried about whether or not I was going to have everything I needed. Realistically speaking, I was just upset because I had absolutely no control over this situation. Don't get me wrong. I had no problem giving Edward control: in the bedroom. I liked to know all aspects of every plan I was to participate in, and when I didn't know the details, I was bound to intentionally try my hardest to screw up the plan. I walked out of our apartment and to the parking garage where Edward kept his Volvo. Before I could blink, he was out of the drivers seat, opening my door and making sure I was situated before closing it again. The car ride was silent and it was killing me. I softly started humming and tapping my fingers against the bottom of my window.

"Bella, you annoying the hell out of me isn't going to make me tell you where we're going. Either chill the fuck out, or make things a million times worse for yourself."

Without answering him, I whistled, hummed louder, and hit the window with a loud, open palmed smack. Edward was annoying me and pissing me off by withholding information and I felt it was only right that he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Isabella Marie. Please stop."

I smacked the window again. He knew how much I hated my middle name.

"Isabella Marie Swan. If you don't stop right now, I swear, I'll slap your ass so hard, you'll feel it for days!"He yelled

As my final fuck you, I smacked my hand once on the window, and then changed the station on the radio. The radio was overkill. Edward had two rules while driving. 1. Don't hit me,and 2. Don't change my radio. Those rules were NOT listed in order of importance. He pulled the car over while we were on Lake Shore Drive. Nobody ever pulled over on Lake Shore Drive. Before I could speak, Edward had gotten out of the car, unbuckled my seatbelt, and pulled me out. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't really believe Edward would spank me, although I did find the idea sort of hot. I watched him as he took my seat, and swiftly pulled me on his stomach was on is thigh,and my ass sticking straight in the air. Thanks to my skirt, my bare ass hit the cool air, and I felt myself smart at the feel of it. It had rained the day before, causing the temperature to drop, and as a small treat for Edward, I'd decided to go commando. I was regretting that decision more and more as I shivered in reaction to the cool temperature.

"I asked you nicely to stop what you were doing and you wouldn't listen. You must've thought I was kidding when I said I'd slap your ass. I wasn't." He looked down to see I had no underwear on "Nice ass Swan."

I giggled. I still refused to believe he was serious.

"You won't be laughing in a minute."

I was still giggling when I felt his palm come down over my ass. At first, I was confusing shock for pain, and I audibly screamed. The second time his open palm came down across my ass cheeks, I let out some strangled cry that was more of a moan. Don't get me wrong here I didn't get off on pain, but there was something about the fact that Edward was treating me like a naughty little girl that needed to be punished that excited me. I immediately tried to disregard that thought.

Edward POV

"You like that Brown Eyes?"

I could feel her begin to furiously shake her head. I silently thanked the entity that had convinced her to go without underwear and traced my finger over her wet center.

"Your pussy says different, Isabella."

I wasn't surprised when I began to feel the wet spot on my jeans. She was dripping wet because I was spanking her. I was in control, and she loved it. I rubbed the spot I'd just spanked, pulling down her skirt and sitting her upright again. Thankfully, my jeans were dark and I was sure I'd saved her some embarrassment. I moved to stand.

"I'm trusting that we can arrive at our destination safe, and without any other unscheduled stops along the way. I would hate to pull over and spank you again. I can tell you liked it, and we'll explore that later, but as of right now we don't have the time. I have plans for us."

I went to walk away, and then, as an afterthought, "Plans that should take care of your dripping juices, and the need for friction between your thighs."

I got back into the drivers seat and started the car again. Glancing over at Bella, I could see her blushing four different shades of red. I laid my hand on her thigh, palm up, in an invitation for her to hold it. She grasped my hand, but as she did so, I felt a strange wetness around my fingers. At some point, Bella had been touching herself, and the evidence of that fact was starting to create a rather uncomfortable tent in my pants. Her hand, thankfully no longer wet, unfortunately drifted over to said tent, making me groan in frustration. She was insistent upon teasing me back. Knowing Bella well, I decided to show her that two could play that game. Just like I knew she would, she had successfully rubbed her juices all over my hand. All of a sudden, a smug smile crossed my face as I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked. I couldn't help momentarily closing my eyes as the flavor that was Bella quickly hit my tongue. I quickly reopened them. All of my plans would be shot to hell if I didn't get us to our destination.

I watched Bella's face as we got closer and closer to the ferris wheel.

"You're still scared of heights, right Bells?"

"Yes. I have to admit I thought-"

"Good, because we're getting on the ferris wheel, and I made sure to remove those pesky anxiety meds from the glove box. We wouldn't want those killing our good time, would we Isabella?"

Bella POV

Edward was definitely playing games now. He was taking me up on one of the highest structures I had ever seen, and he'd purposely left my anxiety meds at home? If I doubted it before, I was completely sure he was trying to kill me now. And what was up with him calling me Isabella instead of Bella, Bells, Brown Eyes, Chocolate Buttercup (after my eyes), or the other multitude of other pet names he'd decided he would call me? Him calling me Isabella was creating a strong upsurge in the wetness slowly leaking out of me, and I silently cursed his name. I considered cursing his dick for a few minutes, but decided I might need that at a later date. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest. I was determined to sit through whatever plan that existed until I was in control. I was also determined to not complain. Not complaining was going to be the hardest part, but I knew that if I was quiet it would be over much faster. I reached my hand over to turn up the volume on the radio, and I watched as Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Eddie. I'm only turning it up."

I knew I was playing with fire. He hated to be called that.

"That's good to know Izzy."

He had me there. I hated the name Izzy just as much. I laid my head against the headrest and sighed.

"Truce Edward?"

"Truce, love."

"I don't suppose in accordance with our new truce, that you'll tell me what you have planned?"

"Oh it's simple really. Remember that thing I made you do last night?"

My face immediately blushed at the thought.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna make you do that again on the Ferris wheel."

"Oh yeah? And just out of curiosity, is there a fact or a secret to accompany this?"

"Of course there is baby bell. I'm nothing if not thorough. However, I think I want you to discover this fact on your own."

"Edward I tried to just go along with this, I really did, but I need you to tell me what's happening here." I whine

"This time around Bells, when we go up in the Ferris wheel, I want you to do it all with your mind."

"You want me to orgasm by sheer mind control alone?"

"Precisely."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support, and I'd like for you all to welcome my new Beta kokoSweetHeart. She'll be helping me out with the remainder of this story. As always, R&R. I hope you all enjoy! I hope to post another chapter sometime this week.


	24. Chapter 23

_**It's your body you can yell if you want to**_

_**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**_

_**Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me**_

_**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**_

_**It's your body we'll go hard if you want to**_

_**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**_

_**Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy**_

_**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**_

"Sex Therapy" Robin Thicke

* * *

Edward POV

The look on her face was sort of priceless. There was only one problem. While I was gaining pleasure from the blush creeping across her face, I needed her head in the game on this one. I was experimenting here. Bella wasn't exactly the most free person in the world. In order for this to work, she needed to let go of a little bit of her self control. She needed to think freely clearly, and relax her needed to just let go. I was torn in wanting her to do this. If I could pull this off, she'd love me forever. What I didn't want was her using this to replace me, rendering my dick useless. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I knew it was highly unlikely that Bella would totally replace me, but what if her being able to auto-orgasm became like that one time she learned how to tie her we were in the first grade, and she never let me help her again? Taking a break from my inner monologue, I glanced over at the clear confusion on her face, and attempted to chuckle silently to myself. It was a huge coincidence that it happened loudly. It was obvious she'd heard me by the strong punch I felt against my arm. That was it. I've had it. She'd broken both of Edward's rules for driving, and after our little excursion on the ferris wheel. She was really going to be sorry for that.

"Bells, you're only making things more difficult for yourself. I suggest you behave civilly."

I smiled to myself after I said that. I knew Bella hated it, and she loved when my voice took on an authoritative tone. It let her know I meant business, and still, for whatever reason, she found it hot.

"Ok. So we're getting on the ferris wheel in a second, and I need you to do your best to relax. If you don't relax, it won't work."

"How can you expect me to relax when I don't know how to do what you're asking me to do?"

"Bella, all I want you to do is let go and orgasm. Don't worry. I'll help you."  
She looked unsure, but she nodded, and proceeded to unbuckle her seatbelt. It was customary for me to open her door,so she waited until I came around and opened her got out,and straightening her skirt. We immediately walked up to the ferris wheel instead of waiting in line to buy tickets. My friend Garrett was working today, and I'd already called ahead to tell him Bella and I needed a couple of seats on the ride.

"Look Eddie. I'm lettin' you and Bells on for free, but I've gotta tell you man. There aren't many people gettin' on this thing today."

I gave Bella my best panty dropping grin then.

"Good. I think we'll enjoy the privacy."

* * *

Bella POV

I was blushing. I knew it. Edward knew it. Garrett knew it. What I couldn't figure out was why Edward was so dead set on this plan. So far, he was only succeeding in pissing me off by leaving me out of the loop and controlling everything. I did have to admit him taking control was kind of hot, but still. I needed to get my head together. I needed to do what Edward wanted, not because he wanted me to, but to prove I could do it. I made up in my mind that I'd try my best to orgasm. I needed to do this simply to show Edward what I could do if properly motivated. As soon as we got on the ferris wheel, things immediately became sort of awkward, and I wished Edward would say or do something to ease the 's when he put his arm around my shoulders. and I dropped my head to his chest. He cradling me and stroking my hair.

* * *

Edward POV

Sometime Bella was worse than that chick from the notebook. She needed constant chatter, and I knew the only way she would get this done would be if she could constantly hear my voice in her ear.

"Baby Bell, relax. I just want you to relax in my arms, and listen to what I say. Can you do that love?"

I felt her head nod against my chest.

"Good girl. I want you to start and think of your wildest fantasy. I don't even care if it stars me or not."

I felt her jiggle with laughter. Laughter was good. She always orgasmed with a smile on her face, so maybe it was best that she started and finished with one instead of just the latter.

"I want you to think of every little sensory detail you can. Don't say them. Just think of them and think of them vividly. Think of the way you're dressed. Think of the way the guy is dressed. Think of everything."

"The guy is definitely you Edward."

I grinned at that. That was just excellent.

"Ok. Think of the way I'm dressed. Think of what we're doing. Are we sitting still, or laying down somewhere Isabella? What am I saying to you? How are you responding?"

I needed to kick things up a notch, but for the life of me. I couldn't figure out how. I moved her hair to the side and out of the way. _Why had I never noticed how much hair she had. _I started kissing her neck. She needed to add something to her imagination. I was hoping the feel of my lips would do it.

"Can you feel me Bella? Are my hands on you or am I making you wait?"

I trailed my hand up her leg, and began to creep underneath her skirt.

"What are you doing Bella? Are you impatient, or are you calm, just waiting to be touched? What do you sound like Bella?"

I was hoping that question wasn't going to set us back. At this point I was sort of holding her hand, but I needed her to get out of her head. I needed her to feel what was happening in her body and core. I suddenly heard her whimper against me and my eyes grew a bit large when I watched her hand wander. It was key that she didn't touch herself. I needed this to be mind based. I needed her hands somewhere where they could be rendered useless. I grabbed her wandering hand in mine and kissed it.

"Do you feel that Isabella? Do you feel me touching you, teasing you, tasting you? Does that feel good baby? Let me hear how good it feels."

Her breathing was picking up, and I took that as a good sign.

"Am I inside of you? What do I feel like inside of you Isabella? Do I feel good?"

She was close. I could hear it, and my grip on her hand had to tighten to keep it above the waist.

"I can tell you this Isabella. You feel good. You feel so good you make me wanna cum. Do I make you wanna cum too?"

With that, she came undone around me.

* * *

A/N: As always, I really hope everyone loved this chapter, and as always R&R. Your reviews keep me writing and updating. Don't forget to give it up for my beta: kokoSweetHeart. She's doing an AMAZING job. Also, if it isn't too much to ask, please read a couple of chapters of Guns N' Roses and let me know what you think! I'm looking forward to reading all of your reviews. See you next chapter!


End file.
